


Drunk Texts and Happy Endings

by EvieWhite



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara Danvers, Drunk Texting, F/F, Femslash, NSFW, Smut, THERE IS A PLOT THOUGH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieWhite/pseuds/EvieWhite
Summary: Kara wakes up a bit confused after a night out at the alien bar. She has a killer headache and a ton of missed text messages. While going through her phone, Kara realizes she had a pretty interesting conversation with her crush, Lena Luthor! Smut with a bit of plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this a bit drunk so don't judge me.

Why on earth does my head hurt so bad? Too bright sunlight blares through my open blinds and lands square across my face, making my insides cringe and my head scream. I try to get up too quickly and the sudden motion makes my stomach lurch. I've never thrown up on earth and I would really like to keep it that way!

I rub my eyes to try to focus, and slowly manage to get upright. We were at the alien bar and there was this cute blue girl, who was really really giggly, like even more so than me! And then Mon-El convinced me to drink this weird, green fizzy shot that tasted like actual bubbles mixed with the ocean and it was so gross, but oh my god it was so good! And I think we went back to the DEO but now I'm waking up on the couch in my apartment and I'm really confused...

I never thought I'd be able to get drunk, and to be honest that only bothered me for about two seconds on my 21st birthday. Now that I actually experienced it, I know for sure that I haven't been missing anything. Though I do see the potential of sipping alien wine and getting a pleasant buzz on a dinner date. But getting drunk is not worth the killer headache I have right now, even if the yellow sun is making it fade fast.

I hope to Rao that I didn't do anything that I'm going to regret today.

My phone! Oh Rao, the worst thing humans say they do when they're drunk is drunk text. Where is my phone? Please, please let it have died before I sent anything to anyone! When I don't find it in the usual place, I use my x-ray vision and scan the apartment. Inside my shoe? Really Kara, really?

Sighing at myself, I get up, still a bit wobbly. Crap, 4 missed calls from Alex, a couple texts from Winn making fun of me, and HOLY RAO an entire thread from Lena Luthor! Lena friggin Luthor!

My phone doesn't scroll as fast as my eyes want to read. I finally make it all the way back to the first text and take a deep breath. "Hey, Lena guess what I'm doing tonight?" Okay, not too bad of a start.

"Kara? What are you doing tonight?" I can practically see the smirk she must of had when typing this.

"Drinking the BEST drink ever! I don't even know what it's called but I love it!"

"My, my, looks like someone is having a fun night out on the town."

"Yep! Mon-Mike took me to this really cool bar. The bartender has pointy ears."

"Mon-Mike? Is that the guy 'from the interns' who came to my gala?"

"Yeah. He really knows how to have fun!"

"Well enjoy your night." Well that was kind of curt. 10 minutes later on the time stamp another there's another text from Lena. "Is he your boyfriend?" No way, this isn't real right? I probably didn't realize it while drunk, and I'm probably reading too much into it now, but it seems like Lena was jealous.

Okay, I take a deep breath and cringe as I keep reading. "Nooooo ewwwww no way! He's fun but not my type."

"What exactly is your type?" Dear Rao, she was probably biting her lip when she texted this, and just picturing that legendary lip bite is making my knees weak.

"Dark hair, eyes like kryptonite. idk why but I always find myself attracted to powerful people. What is the type for the mysterious, alluring, beautiful Lena Luthor?" I'm mortified! Yet impressed with myself that I managed to type this coherently while drunk. I can't believe I called Lena beautiful over text, I mean she is beautiful, but this is not at all how I imagined this conversation going.

"Adorable blonde women with secret talents."

"What a coincidence! I am an adorable blonde with secret talents!" two seconds later-"Forget I said anything?"

"Not likely. You've been all I can think about since we met."

I must be hallucinating! That drink must have been laced with something because oh my Rao this is not actually happening. Please tell me, that the woman I have a very confusing crush on didn't just admit that she has feelings for me?

"Rao, me too! I wish you were here to dance with me. You have the legs for dancing."

"Why thank you lol I'd love to go dancing some time soon."

"Good! Cause I'm gonna blow you away with my sick dance moves and awesome kissing;)"

"Maybe we can talk about this sometime when you aren't drunk? Meet me for lunch at my office tomorrow, 12:00?"

"Be there or be square hot stuff ;)"

"Have a good night, Kara.3"

"It would be a better night if you were here ;)"

Kill me. Someone just kill me. That would literally be easier!

I rub my palms over my face roughly. My headache is gone, but my whole body feels tense and my stomach is in knots. I've known for a long time that I identify as pansexual. Back on Krypton, we approached love and marriage very differently than here on earth. I've struggled with blending how I was raised with how I experience life now. On Krypton, marriages were arranged by parents when a child was born to advance familial status; it didn't matter if the betrothal was to a woman or man, as long as the family was good and the stars aligned.

But here on Earth, none of that is usually taken into consideration. I have the option to be with whoever I choose, but sometimes that feels more like a burden instead of a freedom. Why does everything have to be so complicated?

Glancing over at the clock, I yelp with alarm. Oh Rao, it's 11:30! It would take anyone without super powers 30 minutes just to get to the L-Corp building, but somehow I have to manage to shower, get dressed, eat something, get all the way across town, and calm my nerves in that same amount of time. The last part is definitely going to be the hardest, judging by how hard my heart is pounding right now.

Okay, okay, okay, okay get yourself together Kara Danvers! I send a quick text to Alex: Thank you for getting me home safe last night! I owe you my life! Side note, I drunk texted Lena Luthor and now I have a date with her in like 10 minutes? Wish me luck! Love you sis."

In my supergirl uniform, I zoom across National City and land discretely behind Lena's company. I had struggled to pick the perfect outfit, settling on a casual but fun pink, swoop neck sweater and dark jeans that hug my hips in a way I'm hoping Lena will notice. I want to look nice for her and my hands sweat as I change at lightning speed. 11:45 time to go up I guess!

Crap, should I have brought something? Sighing to myself, I hurry across the street and grab some coffee. Rao knows I could use some. I order Lena's favorite, a medium Irish coffee cream, and a iced coffee for me, and rush back across the street.

Lena's assistant barely glances at me as she points to elevator. "Miss Luthor is expecting you. She blocked off the whole afternoon." I try not to focus on the annoyance in her tone, but it is intriguing. So Lena Luthor, the CEO of a multi-million dollar company, with countless conference calls and business meetings to go to, just blocked off her entire afternoon for me, a small time reporter who drunk texted her with a giant gay crush... what have I gotten myself into? I'm not sure, but I am more than a little excited.

Okay, it's go time Danvers!

I walk through Lena's frosted glass doors with more confidence than I actually have. Lena is on the phone, fully invested in her work. She's bent over a stack of papers, talking about numbers and contracts and a million things I have no interest in. But her brows are creased in the most adorable way I've ever seen and it makes my knees weak.

I don't want to startle her, so I wait quietly in the door way. I don't mind though, I love watching her doing something she's clearly passionate about. When she finally hangs up, Lena relaxes back into her chair, stress etched across her features.

"Lena, hi."

The CEO practically jumps out of her seat. "Oh my god, Kara!" She collapses back into her seat, laughing and ducking her head to hide her furiously blushing cheeks. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Ahh, not long, not very long. Um, how are you?" Now I'm the one blushing and my silly giggle response takes over. Lena seems to find it endearing and gestures for me to sit across from her. "I brought coffee!" Lena scoots her chair so that she's next to me, our knees just barely touching.

She looks stunning. Her hair is up in her signature bun and her lips are the color of rubies. Her delicate fingers brush against my wrist as she takes her coffee, sending shivers all the way up my arm to my chest. "Thank you."

For a minute we sip our coffee a bit awkwardly. I feel Lena's eyes on me the whole time, dragging over every inch of me. I'd be lying if I said her gaze didn't stir something inside me.

"So about last night..." I try to start, rather unsuccessfully.

"Yes, do tell me about last night." My blush is back again and Lena is grinning wickedly, like she's thoroughly enjoying how uncomfortable I am.

"Lena, I... I'm sorry if what I texted you last night made you uncomfortable at all. I really didn't mean to even text you, it was the shot talking."

The Luthor straightens in her chair and a more serious expression, though just as beautiful, takes the place of her more care-free one. "Oh. It's fine Kara. I can forget it, if that's what you want?"

"No! I'm sorry, that came out wrong." I sigh heavily and rearrange my glasses, nervous habit. "What I said in the texts, that was true. I just meant that I didn't want to tell you like that. I truly value our friendship and I don't want to ruin it. Oh god, I sound like a teenager! I'm sorry Lena, you can just forget it, it's stupid."

"Kara." Lena replies seriously. Her voice is sultry and smooth but I can tell she's choosing her words carefully. "What if I don't want to forget it?"

"I... I don't know."

She takes my too warm hand in hers. I'm surprised to feel her pulse racing through the delicate, soft layers of her pale skin. "Tell me what you want, Kara."

All I can do is look at her. Her eyes are so intense as they follow mine down to her bright red lips. She darts her wet tongue out and licks them, making me swallow hard. My eyes trace the sharp curve of her jaw and down to the arch of her collar bone. Lena Luthor is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on. She is both powerful and compassionate, driven yet wise, she is honest and direct and so fucking beautiful...

"You." All at once my hands are tangled in her hair and I'm hovering just centimeters over her tensed body. "I want you, Lena."

She crashes her lips to mine. The kiss is not soft or wavering, but strong and desperate. Lena's lips move firmly against my own and I wouldn't have it any other way. I surrender to her, letting her wrap her arms around me and pull me down so that I'm straddling her hips. I may be on top, I may have started this, but Lena has all the control.

Her hands hold my hips firmly in place and begin to travel up, under my blouse, caressing my sensitive, heated skin. Her finger tips feel like fire as they trace a path up my spine, making me shiver with desire. All the while, her lips continue to dance with mine. Her tongue, just barely brushing against my teeth. I can't help but moan into her open mouth.

The noise seems to ignite something in Lena because her nails dig into my skin and she rocks her hips up to connect with mine. "Kara." She growls out, needy and breathless. "I've wanted you since the moment we met."

Whimpers leave my lips but I can't help it. I guess a Super could be reduced to a quivering mess by a Luthor after all. It's cosmic balance really.

Her hands are roaming again, unhooking my bra and coming around to palm my breasts. She rolls my nipples with her thumb and forefinger. The motion makes me throw my head back and bite my lip, but I immediately miss kissing Lena. Thankfully, she takes the opportunity to lick and nip at my exposed neck, thoroughly marking me as hers and I fucking love it. "Lena!" I hiss through gritted teeth.

"Mhmm." her kryptonite eyes look up at me but her mouth doesn't stop it's path down ward. I expect to see desire, passion blazing in them, and they are there, but mostly Lena is looking at me for reassurance.

"Please don't stop." I manage to stammer out. It's all the encouragement she needed! Lena's surprisingly strong arms are around me as she pushes me so that my back hits the side of her desk. I'm mindful of my powers, careful not to grab her too forcefully or even levitate with sheer bliss.

My blouse is soon discarded, tossed easily to the floor, and Lena's dress is hiked well up above her hips. Her underwear are the same striking red as her lips and I am melting for it!

Gently, she traces between my breasts, down my abdomen, to the button off my jeans. I'm shivering with anticipation, but Lena pauses. "Kara." She looks vulnerable in this moment, even though I'm the one primarily naked.

Lena bites her lip between her teeth as I cup her cheek in my palm. "Yes?"

"I need to know that this won't be a one time thing, that you texted me with genuine feelings and not just because you were drunk."

Slowly, I bring my lips to hers for a soft, comforting kiss, that sends tingles from my lips all the way down to my toes. It feels familiar in a way, like my lips where always meant to play this role. "I really, really like you Lena. I'm free tonight; take me on a date?"

Her wicked grin is back and confidence radiates from her smile. "I'd like nothing more."

Her lips are on mine, hungry and searching again. We fall back into the rhythm, Lena's hands all over me and mine hanging on for dear life. "But right now, right now I need you to touch me."

Without hesitation, Lena lifts me onto her desk, sweeping the stacks of paper onto the floor with a broad pass of her arm. Everything is forgotten but her and me and the electric feel of out bodies pressing together, desperate for more.

Lena positions herself between my spread legs, powerful and commanding. A need swells in my chest like a tidal wave; I need this woman, I need her to take me, to have me, to need me. I've never felt such an intense initial connect to someone, and if it's terrifying but thrilling! "Touch me, Lena." I whisper.

She hooks her fingers in the loops of my jeans, slowly sliding them off my body. I can tell that no matter how much I beg, Lena is going to go at her own pace. And right now, I can tell she wants to take her time with me, savoring every second. She traces a single finger over the top of my navy blue, lace underwear and down through the soaking wet center.

My super-hearing picks up on the hitch in her rapid breathing as she finally feels just how wet I am for her. Lena moans softly into my ear, before licking and kissing her way down my super heated body. By the time she gets to my thighs, it's like all of my nerve endings are on fire. Too slowly, Lena uses her teeth to bite the top of my underwear and drag them off with the assistance of her greedy hands.

She snakes her way back up my body, skin like silk against mine. Her kisses are all passion and power and I'm intoxicated from it. My hands grip her shoulders and my legs wrap themselves around her hips as her fingers finally touch my most intimate place with no barriers. I'm completely exposed to her, completely at her will, but I feel so safe and secure. It's bliss.

"Kara." Lena growls with a heady breath. "How badly do you need me?" She teases me until I open my eyes and look at her. Her fingers dance over my clit, never staying long enough to begin to relieve the intense pressure building in my abdomen.

"So, so badly." I reply through gritted teeth. Lena's pupils are blown with desire, but I can see a deeper passion beneath it. She wants to be needed, she needs me to beg. "Please Lena, please touch me. You're all I can think about. I've been dreaming about this moment and now that's it here I need you so badly. Touch me Lena, please!"

"Good girl." Lena says softly. She bites her lips and looks down at my trembling body, so that I don't see the way her eyes glisten with tears. "Thank you."

Two long, slender fingers slowly push their way inside me. With each knuckle, I tip my head back, moaning loudly. "Lena!" The base of her palm rubs against my swollen clit, sending sparks like fireworks through my whole, tensed body. I clutch at her back, leaving angry red lines in the wake of my passion.

My legs involuntarily tighten around her hips, pinning Lena to me so that her fingers are buried completely inside. "Fuck!" Lena grins and kisses me deeply. Her tongue moving in time with the steady strokes of her fingers.

Arching my spine, I'm bending to her ministrations. My body feels like a masterpiece and Lena is the artist. I can't get enough! I buck my hips more wildly now as Lena fucks me faster. Her fingers moving blindingly fast and her palm applying just enough pressure to my clit to make me dizzy. "I need you, Lena! I need you!'

"You have me, love." and with her breathless reply, I'm sent spiraling over the edge into pure ecstasy!

"LENA!" The feelings running through my veins is so intense that I have to close my eyes in fear of losing control of my powers. Behind my eyelids, my vision goes bright white and I feel totally weightless. Clutching to my lover, my body spasms and twitches around her. Everything is warm and sensual and for a split second I forget my name.

It's Lena's lazy kisses that bring me back to reality, slowly but surely. My body hums and radiates as I open my eyes. The way she's looking down at me makes my heart sing. "Wow." she whispers. "You really are incredible Kara Danvers."

Words fails me. She's beyond beautiful, hair falling out of it's perfect bun and across her flushed cheeks. Her bright green eyes are glossy and I just can't bring myself to look away. "And you're perfect Lena Luthor. Beautiful and perfect."


End file.
